


Chocolate Kisses

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the prompt: imagine person A of your otp eating chocolate then person B kisses them and won't stop kissing them (because the chocolate taste) so A eventually asks B of they want chocolate and B shakes their head and goes "it tastes better this way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

You were sitting at one of the tables in the bunker’s library. The table was covered in books, except for the one spot where your chocolate bar sat. You had been having cravings, and Dean made sure to pick up several different kinds of chocolate on the last supply run.

Your current bar was half eaten. Piece by piece disappeared as you worked on gathering information for the case. You broke off another piece and popped it into your mouth as just Dean entered the room.

“How’s the research going,” he asked.

He leaned down and gave you a quick kiss. He stood straight again as you began to fill him in. You watched him lick his lips and his eyes searched the table, finally landing on something. You turned your head and saw that he was staring at the chocolate bar.

“Oh, yeah,” you said. “Sorry. I’ve been eating–”

His lips cut you off with another kiss, but this one wasn’t quick. This kiss was deep and probing. Your hand held the back of his head until he lifted you from your chair and onto your feet. His hands cupped your face, holding you close as the kiss continued.

When you finally separated to catch your breath, Dean broke off another piece of chocolate and tapped it against your lips.

“Dean, why don’t you just eat a piece?”

A smile tugged at Dean’s lips as he shook his head. “It tastes better this way.”

How could you argue with that?


End file.
